The Feelings Remained
by chainprincess12
Summary: The Students of Alice Academy were given 2 years vacation...Please read it..Everything will be explaind inside..Don't foget to submit reviews...thnx...
1. Task was near to end

(All the characters here were 13 years old)

_The principal gathered all the students of Alice Academy to announce the thanks giving vacation. He explained that their school was doing well in the previous years so as a way of appreciating and thanking, the faculty decided to give them a 2 years vacation and also, to use their alices based on their types to help the community and their selves. _

All the students of the Alice Academy are excited because of the upcoming 2 years vacation (lets just pretend that they having their vacation every 4 years).

"I can't wait for the upcoming vacation! I miss my parents!" Sumire said while having different expressions on her face.

"Yeah! Me too! I want to show them how I improved my alice!" said Nonoko.

"Nani??? Is it true?" Mikan asking them with her eyes sparkling.

"You're staying here for almost 3 years and you still don't know about that upcoming vacation. You're really such an idiot, Mikan."

Because they are all busy talking about that vacation, they don't even notice that Natsume is listening to them.

"This will going to be fun!" Mikan shouted.

"Will you shut up your big mouth, polka dot?" Natsume said while reading his manga book.

"You!? Why are you calling me polka dot? I have my own name, you know, Mr. MangaBoy!" She said with sarcastic tone.

"Ba-Ka."

"MangaBoy!"

"Shut up!"

"Will you two stop arguing?" Yuu said.

"Yeah! Besides, this will be our last day in this academy so we better do memorable things to remember." Ruka said while standing in the middle of the two.

"Nogi-san idea is better. I don't even know you can think like a human. I thought you are thinking like an animal." Hotaru said in serious tone without looking on him.

"How could you say that Imai-san?" Ruka asked Hotaru with a bit of angry tone.

"Ruka-pyon, don't mind Hotaru-chan, she might be excited too." Mikan said trying to save her bestfriend.

And because, Rukan-pyon likes her, he just blushed and nods.

"Thank you Ruka-pyon! Your such a great guy! Unlike the MangaBoy back there." Mikan said while eye-ing on Natsume.

"Whatever, Polkadot." He said.

"I think, we better create a plan for this day. Make this day an unforgettable one!" Said Ana.

"She's right!" Kokoroyumi said.

"Guys, tomorrow, at exactly 8:00AM, go on my room. I shall need to give you something important." Hotaru said.

"Why don't you give it today?" Mikan asked her like she was still a 10 year old child.

"I'm not yet finished making them, idiot." She answered in a monotonous tone.

"Nani?" Mikan sighed.

"So, what's the plan?" Ruka asked the group.

"Anything will be okay as long as I am with Natsume or Ruka-kun." Sumire said while blushing.

"_Stupid fan girl." Natsume thought while glaring at Sumire._

"Why are you staring at me Natsume-kun? Don't tell me you're having the same thought as I am?" Sumire asking blushing while both of her index fingers are aligned.

"You've got it all wrong, stupid girl." Natsume said.

"Why do you have to be cruel, Natsume-kun? Why don't you show your true feelings besides this will gonna be our last day?" She said while sobbing.

"Tsk!" He stood up and started to walk towards the door when someone stopped him.

"Natsume, where are you going? Aren't you going join us here?" Mikan asked in a happy tone.

"…" Nothing came from his mouth.

"We'll just gonna tell you later what is the decided plan." Ruka said to his bestfriend.

"Whatever."

"He's still a cold-hearted jerk" Mikan said.

All of them just nodded for agreement.


	2. Nearly caught and Mikan's sudden change?

_Chapter II_

_**Mikan's POV**_

"_Now I'd understand why he sent me here. I wonder, did I pass? Did I finish my task?"_

_I thought while the others were busy on planning about the upcoming vacation. _

_I sighed on that thought "I actually spent my 3 years inside this academy for doing just a single task. I couldn't believe it." I said to my self when someone shots me at my face._

"_Ouch! That's hurt, you know?" I said to them while caressing my face._

"_What's the problem?" I asked them. Then, I realized that all of them are looking at me with a confused looks._

"_Why?" I asked them again._

**Normal POV**

"Ne...Mikan-chan, I think you were spaced out a while ago." Yuu said to Mikan with a worried face.

"What's the problem, Mikan?" Ruka asked Mikan while carrying his bunny.

"Ahm..Gomen-nasai… I was just, you know, thinking of something. Yeah. I was thinking about my grandpa, his condition right now after of how many years without seeing each other. Hehehehe.." Mikan answered. _'Great..You're really great, Mikan…Thinking of reasons with just a short period of time.' Mikan thought._

But she doesn't know that Hotaru doesn't believe on her. (You know, they are best friends since they were young.)

"You..Ba-ka.." Hotaru said in a monotonous tone. Then, she hits Mikan 3 times on head.

"What did you that for?" Mikan was now angry.

"Because you're being such an idiot. What are you thinking of?" Hotaru said while placing her Baka gun in front of Mikan and point it to her. (How rude of Hotaru-chan.)

"Like what I said, I was thinking of my grandpa."

"Oh. Really?" Hotaru said while removing her baka gun that was pointed on Mikan's face. But her face of suspicion is still there. But she managed to hide it.

"Ahm..You know, instead of having that non-sense conversation, we better think for a better plan." Anna said trying to remove the tension inside the room.

"Yeah.. I guess your right!" Nonoko agreed to Anna.

"What do you want to do now?" Sumire asked them.

'_That was near. I think Hotaru already suspects me on doing something. It wasn't good.'_' Mikan thought. The, she stared at her best friend.

'_Gomen Hotaru-chan for not telling you the truth.'_

"Ahmm..Mikan-chan, do you have something in your mind." Yuu asked her.

"Actually, I have. What do you think of going on the Central Town, buying some goods and then, go to a place together that we've never been before. Let's make a scene." Mikan said to them while demonstrating the things in her mind..

"Don't make us an idiot like you." Hotaru hit Mikan chan for the fourth time.

"Ouch! That's really hurt, Hotaru-chan! You..you..you.." Mikan while sobbing.

Ruka came to her trying to comfort her but the time he went near, Mikan smiled evilly.

"What the.." Ruka said but didn't managed to finish cause Mikan already caught his neck.

Ruka was on shocked. Everyone was on shocked.

Then, Natsume, on the other hand, heard some scream coming from the place that he's been a while ago.

He suddenly stood and dashed onto the place while his face was full of different expressions.

Sorry if there some mistakes especially in grammar.

I hope you like it…

Ja ne…


End file.
